Pokémon: Thunder's Emerald Nuzlocke
by ThunderCannonX
Summary: Sup guys, I haven't really decided to do a "Game-Based" story every, especially a Nuzlocke. So now you can experience what I experience by reading this story, documenting my current Nuzlocke! Rated T for: A lot of cursing, Some themes, and Dying.


YO GUYS! I decided to start trying to play a Nuzlocke! Just to let you know, I have not finished the game yet, so we don't know if I'm going to be finishing all the way at the Pokémon Champ yet or not, but I believe we can! I hope you enjoy the story, please drop a follow for me because we all know that supporting this would be awesome. Latias, Latios, and Adios guys!

**NUZLOCKE RULES**

**RULE 1: If a Pokémon faints, he/she/it is considered dead and must be released.**

**RULE 2: The first Pokémon you encounter in a route/cave/area is the only Pokémon you may catch, and none other.**

**RULE 3: ...Is nullified if you have already caughten the first Pokémon that you encounter. But the very next Pokémon that is not a duplicate, RULE 2 is applied to it.**

**RULE 4: No capturing legendaries**

**RULE 5: No resetting saves if you messed up or etc.**

**RULE 6: Healing items are allowed, but NO REVIVES**

**RULE 7: If you are to find a shiny Pokémon, RULE 2 and RULE 3 are nullified.**

**RULE 8: If all your Pokémon in your party faint, this is considered a total loss and a gameover.**

* * *

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Wha?"

"Welcome to the world of POKéMON!"

"Pokémon?"

After some time in darkness, a middle aged man seemed to appear through the darkness.

"My name is BIRCH. But everyone calls me the POKéMON PROFFESSOR."

"What is going on?"

He grabs some sort of small orb thing and tosses it to the ground.

"This is what we call a "POKéMON.""

"We humans live alongside POKéMON, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates."

"Hey, uh, I'm just gonna' press this big button with the "A" on it, okay?"

By the hold of the button, the text rushed passed me to the point where it was unreadable.

"Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

"Dude, I think you need glasses."

He stood silent.

I sighed; "I'm a boy."

"All right. What's your name?"

"Jared."

"All right, come to my Pokélab when you can, okay?"

After that, everything just went really, really dark.

Some rumbling after, some door to my left opened. It looked like it leads to the outside, so I stepped through it. I dropped out, before some woman came out of a house door.

"Quincy, we're- , wait... who are you?" The woman asked

I looked down to my palms

"I don't even know..." I mumbled

"Where's Quincy?" She questioned

I shrugged before looking back into the truck I stepped out of. Some shape laid there, which I stepped up to clearly see.

It was a body. The head had been twisted to the opposite side of his body.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted

"Meh, I didn't like him anyway. LET'S GO NEW SON!" The woman shouted, dragging me into the house

The house seemed nice and cozy, y'know, besides the fact that the owner was psychopathic.

"THERE IS A DEAD BODY LAYING IN THAT VAN, LET ALONE YOUR SON! AREN'T YOU GONNA' CALL 911 OR SOME-"

"Hey, you even get your own room!" She interrupted

"You know what, fuck this. I'm out. Fuck this, fuck you, and fuck your dead son's room. I'm fucking out." I told, walking to the door

"Aren't you going to check out this clock that your dad got though?"

I slammed the door behind me. What I found was a really, really tiny little town. Well, there was one exit out of this hellhole that seemed to be, so far at least. I began to walk to the exit, and some little girl was standing there.

"Why can't I run? The hell is going on!?" I muttered confusedly

"Hey, look! Some old guy's getting attack by that Pokémon!" The girl giggled

I looked over to exactly what the girl said. Some guy was getting attacked by a Pokémon! Wait, that guy seems familiar...

...

He's that one dude I saw before I appeared next to the dead kid...

"Hey, uh, need help or something?" I called over

"Yeah, could just go into my bag and grab one of my Pokémon!?" He shouted back

I looked over into his bag, to find three orb like things with buttons on them.

I pulled one up and released it. Out came some orange tiny chicken thing.

It looked up to me and said "Sup."

I immediately put it back inside the capsule. I don't like chickens, so I don't really plan on using one.

"Can you hurry, please!?" The professor dude asked

I pulled out another capsule and release the creature inside it.

This time, some green gecko thing flew out.

"Sup." It said

"Holy fuck, you're cool as balls. You'll be coming with me." I told

I stood up and looked over to the professor. He led the rabid creature that was chasing him back over to me. It stopped and stood directly in front of my new companion.

They both stood in the same position for minutes, not saying one word.

"Trainer... tell me what to do!" The creature whispered to me rushed

"Uh, hurt it!" I shouted

He face palmed and looked back to me.

"No! Tell me a move! Haven't you ever seen a Pokémon battle before?" He asked

"Uh, okay... uhm, hit it?" I commanded questionably

He sighed, and sidetracked to me: "Tell me to "Use Pound.""

"Okay, use Pound then..." I told

The gecko then smashed the rigid racoon Pokémon with his foot. Some text read above me that said "Critical Hit!", and the other creature dropped to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Oh shit, is it dead!? I just wanted to scare it away!" I rambled

"Ah, don't worry, it's a normal thing. You handled your Pokémon very well! Come with me to my lab so we can get you ready for your Journey!" I was told

He dragged me back into that hellhole of a city, and all the way to some big house.

"Okay, so you get a Pokédex, just like my daughter, May..." He said

I looked to my side, and standing there was just... some really, really hot chick.

She's hot as hell...

"OH BOY, NOW YOU CAN START YOUR JOURNEY TOO!" She shouted, RIGHT IN MY FACE

I take it back, I take it all back. I have paid my penance, let me go, now!

"And now, I can teach you how to catch a Pokém-" May said

"No." I told

"But you can-"

"NO!" I shouted

"But you were going to get these free Pokéballs!" She argued

I snatched them. All five of them. I didn't know if they were going to be important, I just ran. I ran with those five stolen Pokéballs and that Pokémon.

"Hey son, want some shoes?" The woman who claimed to be my "new mom" asked

I looked to her with a glare.

"They give you the magical ability to "Run"."

I widened my eyes.

"I think I might not hate you as bad now." I said, before slapping on those shoes and running away

"Good luck on your Pokémon journey!" Professor _Bitch_ shouted to me

"Fuck you!" I shouted back, running away from him

This village was all just fucking weird. I _need _to get away from all this, like now.

**BEFORE YOU CONTINUE INTO THAT TALL GRASS!**

"Woah, what!?"

**DO YOU KNOW THE RULES OF CAPTURING POKéMON IN A NUZLOCKE!?**

"Uh, no...?"

**YOU MAY ONLY CATCH THE FIRST POKéMON THAT YOU ENCOUNTER, NONE ELSE.**

"Why?"

**IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED AND SENTENCED TO STRIPPING OF YOUR TRAINER RECORD!**

"So...?"

**...and you'll be stuck with that "May" girl**

"Oh, fuck... fine." I submitted

So I stepped into this tall grass like this dude was talking about. I rustled through, before some gray dog thing jumps through. I flinched and released the gecko dude.

"Gecko dude, I wanna' catch this thing. DON'T KILL IT, just weaken it!" I told

After some battling and monologuing, I caught the thing.

A box appeared above my head asking me "Give POOCHYENNA a nickname?"

**ALSO, YOU MUST GIVE ALL YOUR POKéMON A NICKMAME!**

"Uhm... I think I'll call you "Shade"".

**[Shade LEVEL 3 [FEMALE][POOCHYENNA] HAS JOINED THE PARTY]**

"Hey, you never gave me a nickname!" My first Pokémon whined

"Fine, I'll, uh, call you "Jay"!".

"And welcome to the team!" I exclaimed to Shade

"Okay." She replied

"At least all you guys aren't weirdoes like everyone in that fucking village place..." I muttered

So onward went me, Jay, and Shade into the world of Pokémon. We did awesome things and stuff...

**The end...**

**...**

**Not really, but we did do some grinding.**

Me, Shade, and Jay peered over some Pokémon with a Lily pad.

"Hey, guys... can I join the team?" It asked

"I find you fucking disgraceful." I told

I put on some sunglasses

"But since you're the first Pokémon on this route, I'm gonna' take you." I told

I bumped the Pokéball to it's head, putting it inside of it.

"Give LOTAD a nickname?"

"Call him Lando, because of how much of a bitch that guy is in Star Wars."

**[Lando LEVEL 3 [MALE][LOTAD] HAS JOINED THE PARTY]**

So, after grinding a lot due to the fact that I thought I was at a Pokémon gym, I go in to find some dude standing there.

"Ah, son... I've been waiting for you..." He told

"I'm not your son." I responded

"Oh it's you! Well, I guess you're technically adopted..." He continued

"Listen, I don't know who you are... I just know that you're an asshole. Now where is the gym leader?" I asked

"Oh, I am. But you're not going to fight me..." He told

"Oh, COME ON!"

"Wait until you get 4 gym badges, then come back and fight me..."

I began to angrily walk back

"Fine, fucking... whatever..." I muttered, stepping out

So I wander into that forest that some idiot wouldn't let me get into earlier, and walk into some chest high grass.

"A wild TAILLOW appeared!"

Some bird Pokémon popped out of nowhere.

"OH FUCK YES, I'M GONNA' GIVE THESE SUNGLASSES TO YOU, JUST JOIN MY TEAM!" I rushed

"Aight'." The Taillow responded

"Give TAILLOW a nickname?"

"Uh, I'll call him Davey!" I stated

**[Davey LEVEL 5 [MALE][TAILLOW] HAS JOINED THE PARTY]**

I looked over to Jay.

"Hey, where'd you get that idea?" I asked, pointing out the small branch sticking out of his mouth

"Well when you're the badass of the group and have the most levels, I think you deserve to get your own special thing." Jay explained

"Cool."

"Can I get something cool too?" Lando asked

"NO, YOU ARE THE 4TH TIER RUNT, YOU GET NOTHING!" I shouted

"And Shade, you have that cool looking scar, so you're good." I finished

Being settled in, I take a stroll down the forest, and some worried dude appeared.

"Hey, can you help me! That guy just took my papers!" He rushed to me

"So?"

"Oh lord, there he is!" The guy howled, hiding behind me

"Oh so you're some kid, huh? Fine, I'll battle you!" The stocky dude said

**[One asswhooping later]**

"You're strong for a kid!" The grunt said, before running off

"Here, take your fucking papers." I poutily handed

"Oh thankyou so m-"

"Now fuck off." I commanded

I need to grind for the next gym, I don't want to lost, so Let's do this!

**[Lot's of running later]**

"A wild WURMPLE appeared!"

"Okay, Davey let's do this!" I said, chucking his Pokéball out. He needs levels, so let's make this quick.

"Wurmple used Poison sting!"

"Davey was poisoned!"

"Davey used Peck!"

"Wurmple died!"

So I begin to step away, before Davey starts coughing up a fit. After he seems fine, I take a few more steps. Every step I took, he coughed and seemed to get weaker.

"Davey - 2/26 HP"

"Oh shit, uh... USE POTION!"

"Davey - 22/24 HP"

And so begun the nerve wrecking sequence of me trying to get out of the forest.

"Davey, you'll make it alright!" I shouted to him

I took more and more steps, before stopping and thinking: "Do I have any berries that cure poison?" I wondered

"PECHA BERRY: A hold item that heals poisoning in battle."

"Oh darn."

"CHECK TAG - **USE** - GIVE - TOSS - CANCEL"

"Davey has been cured of his poison!"

"Oh my fucking Arceus, I can't believe that existed the entire time..."

"Yep, that would've been bad if you hadn't found it..." Jay added; "You should've checked in the first place..."

"Jay, be quiet." I told

I looked to the front of me. Standing there, I saw my first challenge: The first Gym awaits...

**[Saving Game]**

**[Save Complete]**

* * *

Yehaa, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I plan on publishing more, _after_ I play more of the game. I think I'll make the next chapters shorter, I don't know. Well, drop in when yah can! Love yahs!

-TCX


End file.
